A Change is in the Air
by Beaney 4
Summary: Hanna isn't bulimic she's anorexic, when she hits rock bottom will the other liars save her before its to late ?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is just a really short intro to see what you think and if I should continue with this or not.

* * *

Staring out the window, Hanna watched the rain hurtle towards the ground and fall relentlessly on anything that stood in its way. Walking over to her door she listened to the telltale signs of her mother being home, upon hearing nothing, Hanna slipped back into her room and ran over to her wardrobe. Reaching under a pile of clothes, she pulled out a tank top and a pair of running shorts. Throwing them on as well as her runners, she put her hair into a messy ponytail. Stretching her arms and legs quickly she grab her Iphone still lying on her bed and stuck in the earphones, with one quick sweep of her room, Hanna walked out and downstairs to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Hanna opened her front door and let her feet begin to pound the pavement, settling into a familiar pattern, her mind wondered like it usually did. Having been soaked within seconds of leaving her front porch, Hanna continued on, running till her lungs were on fire and her vision began to blur, she collapsed onto the ground in victory. Only then did she allow herself to smile in relief with the voices in her head softening to a dull roar " you should have run further to burn more calories but you did well"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Hanna glanced at herself in the mirror on her way out the door, running late as usual, she still managed to frown and notice her flaws before the ringing of her phone sent her flying out the door and racing towards her car. Not seeing the rock on the ground she tripped over, bag spilling open and contents scattering everywhere. Groaning from the ground she picked up her phone which was still ringing and hit the accept button.

"Hanna, I thought I would get you just before school starts, I'm staying late at the bank tonight, so I've organized for you to have dinner at Aria's place. "

"Mum, I'm not thirteen anymore, I don't need a babysitter if you decide to stay late at work"

"Well the choice isn't up to you and since last time I decided to trust you, the house was wrecked with that out of control party. I would feel better knowing that you where with Aria and her parents. "

Bored with listening and playing with her hair, Hanna looked down at the time and gasped. Shit Shit Shit she thought. I'm so late and so screwed.

"Hanna is everything alright?" asked Ashley, concerning colouring her tone.

"Um yeah mom, sorry just saw Aria's outfit for today, you know how they are sometimes." Hanna said lying through her teeth.

"But I really need to get going, as class starts in a few minutes, so bye mom, love you" quickly hanging up, Hanna once again bolted for her car, praying for a miracle so she would get there in time.

"Guys where is she?" Aria complained stamping her foot slightly. "She's going to make us late again".

"Guys Guys, I'm here, we have one minute to get our butts in that door before were late so lets go" Hanna came skidding around the corner, books with uncompleted homework piled high in her hands.

Emily looked at Hanna, laughing at the sight of her blonde best friend looking anything but composed for once in her life, Spencer shook her head with a knowing smirk on her face and Aria continued on walking to class, knowing her friends would be right behind her.

"Hanna are you actually going to eat that salad ? or just pick at it " Emily nudged her best friend who was sitting besides her looking even more preoccupied than usual.

"Yeah Han, I've barely seen you eat the last few days, did you get another A message? Or is it Caleb drama, as I can totally go and kick his ass for you if you want" Aria piped in eyeing the blonde across from her.

"Chill out guys, I'd tell you if I got another message, you know that. I think I'm coming down with something that's why I haven't been eating much the last week, my stomach has been too weird to handle much sadly." Hanna pulled a face, causing Aria to start laughing at her, which in turn made the others laugh as well.

Inside though Hanna was close to panic. "Oh god that was way to close, I have to be more careful than that, they can not know this secret! They would force me to eat and besides they wouldn't believe me anyway as I'm way to fat to have a problem. Talking about that I need to up my exercise, I've been getting slacker. "

Hearing the bell ring signaling the end lunch, everyone rushed to get their books for the next class, parting ways Hanna hugged her friends before heading to her locker for a quick lip gloss touch up and to get her stuff. Hearing her phone chime, Hanna glanced at the sender of the message and froze A was back.

_Hey Han,_

_Please you thought I was gone ? FAT chance of that. Talking about FAT looks like your gaining… you know what to do, though a tip of advice darling…. Try and be less obvious about it otherwise your friends will guess before I have a chance of telling them. _

_- A xoxo _


End file.
